


Lupus lunae plenae

by hyunlitude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 300-400 words, Fluff, M/M, Sirius is an idiot, but remus understands him, but this is good, i dont know what im talking about, i think, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunlitude/pseuds/hyunlitude
Summary: it was all fun until he asked to be bitten aka a wolfstar au nobody asked for





	Lupus lunae plenae

Sirius Black, despite his name, never really knew when to be serious. He would always spew inappropriate things at the wrong time that you might as well give his name to Remus.

 

so it is no wonder Sirius fucked up, again

 

°。°。°。°。°。°。°。゜。°。°。°。

 

"bite me" Sirius said one afternoon, while looking at Remus. Remus looked angry whn he looked at Sirius.

 

" are you fucking serious, wait no don't answer that" Remus stuttered, realizing Sirius would probably say yes while giggling.

 

Sirius looked at Remus expectant, dog eyes shining with anticipation.

 

" are you kidding me?" Remus spat, angry voice making Sirius flinch and back down.

 

" i just thought-" " well, you thought wrong, get out!" Remus cut off sharply, looking away from Sirius

 

"I'm-" " i said out" and Sirius was out

 

°。°。°。°。°。°。°。゜。°。°。°。

 

" Hey James, have you seen Sirius?" Remus asked the moment James opened his door. "no, why?" James asked after letting Remus in.

 

"we-um- fought and he's been missing for three days" Remus whispered, watching James' reaction

 

" three days? what did you two fought about?" James asked, concern laced in his voice as they sit on the couch

 

"he asked me to bite him. I got angry, i grew anxious and yelled at him, made him go out from his own house. his own house," Remus sobbed " I'm a fucking idiot"

 

" you are both stupid. Lucky for you," James paused, looking at the stairs "Sirius, come down"

 

"I- I-" Remus stuttered, loss of words. "shut up Remus"

 

and Sirius Black, in his light blue sleepwear went down, his eyes widening when he saw Remus

 

"I'm-" "I'm-" they both said . "I'm sorry" Remus finally said, hugging the smaller as he sobbed. " don't ever scare me again like that. don't leave me again" Remus whispered 

 

after a while of them just swaying in each others arms, Sirius broke the silence. " please consider" Sirius whispered,making Remus pull him away

 

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" three voices shouted, making Sirius back off

**Author's Note:**

> im soft for wolfstar honestly


End file.
